


Compared to Them

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the responses the members of super family (aka Tony/Iron Man, Steve/Captain America, and Peter/Spider-man) gave when asked, 'do you ever feel insecure when compared to the other members of your family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compared to Them

Steve's Answer 

“Well I've never really been compared to them but there are things they have that I wish I did. The main thing is that I feel like I'm always several steps behind them. Not only do they have to help me with most tech I come across, but they are also geniuses. There are times where they're working or even simply talking about a new invention or some sort of advanced science and all I can do is listen. I often don't know what they're talking about and can't really participate in one of the most significant things in their lives. Of course they try to bring me up to speed but I'll never be on their level. And with all this knowledge they help people everyday with their inventions, theories, and of course their super hero work. I am extremely proud of them, but it all kind of makes me feel like a third wheel, like I'm not doing much for anyone.”

 

Tony's Answer 

“I don't recall anyone comparing us to my face but I know people do it behind my back. Peter and Steve, well, more specifically, Captain America and Spider-man are huanitarians, heart of gold heroes. I originally created my suit to save my own butt, saving others came after. Steve almost broke the law trying to join the army to protect the country, then took a possibly dangerous serum to be more helpful, and continues to fight today despite the war being over. Peter not only is a hard working student, but is also an everyday hero. For no money and close to no recognition, he goes out there almost every night and saves people from robbers, murderers, or anything else nasty, not to mention his no killing philosophy. And what do I do? Go to party’s, get drunk and, before Steve, used my suit to pick up women. I take praise any chance I get and I welcome a reward, I'm not a selfless hero like my family. They do it to help, I wish I could be humble like them.”

 

Peter's Answer 

“Of course I do. One of my dads is a billionaire, genus prodigy and my other dad is the symbol of America, how can I compete with that? Tony graduated college before becoming a legal adult and ran Stark Industries a few years later. He was running a multi-million dollar company at my age and I'm still in college. Steve selflessly spent his days trying to help in the war and willingly was tested on to fight for that goal of peace. I was unwillingly bitten by accident and just took the opportunity. And then my dads got together and saved the world a few more times. My parents have made a legacy and I am always being pressured by others and myself to make one too. Not that I'm mad or anything, I'm honored to be their son, but I want to make them proud, and I don't know if Spider-man can do that, let alone average man Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird little thing I made. I started this from the idea that Peter might feel pressured by people to be as successful as Tony and Steve, then I just applied it to all of them.
> 
> I tried to make them all connect a bit, and try to kind of disprove there worries in the other family members answers you know?


End file.
